


Harmonised Souls

by Thornyrose13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Story, Multi, One-Shots, Smut, Song Inspired, Stonald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornyrose13/pseuds/Thornyrose13
Summary: NOTHING TASTES AS SWEET AS FORBIDDEN LOVEA series of one-shots telling the story of Stacie and Donald, based on songs that reminded me of them.





	1. Walk me home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Pink's 'Walk me Home'

The aca-initiation party definitely was something, although that might just be the amount of booze speaking that she had consumed that night. It should be illegal to get this drunk, who knows maybe it was. She giggled to herself as she stumbled onto the stairs, tripping over her heels and losing her balance.

“Whoah there, sexy.” The reason she didn’t end up face first on the floor had his strong and muscular arms around her. Her eyes travelled up from the arm around  her waist to the face of a very sexy mocha boy she recognised as a member of Treblemakers. It seemed like he had gotten rid of Kori who had been grinding all over him earlier that night, the lucky thing. But if they were done, maybe Kori could walk home with her. They lived in the same halls after all. The fact that if she went home with her she wouldn’t be spending the night with this hot stud was just a lucky bonus of course.

“Where’s Kori?” She heard the slur in her words as she spoke them but she honestly didn’t care. She doubted she’d care about anything as long as this candy had his arms around her, his scent was rather intoxicating. He smelled off cheap bourbon and a mellow undertone, maybe even with a hint of pepper in it.

“Who?” He looked at her in confusion, stabilising her once more as she was swaying on her feet. She merely raised a brow, doing an impression of the girl grinding against him. “Oh, the Bella chick! Audrey benched her just as we were having fun.” The boy huffed, shaking his head.

Lovely, it looked like Audrey had caught up on the Trebleboning girl. That was one competition less for the future… Or well, it would’ve been if there wasn’t that stupid rule. Guess she would just have to be subtle, something Kori obviously wasn’t. Then she realised she should probably reply to him.

“Oh, alright.” Her attention wasn’t really with the conversation, as she checked out her saviour not exactly subtly. Oh well, it wasn’t as if Aubrey was still around to catch her. “That’s a shame, I was hoping she’d accompany me home.” She drawled.

“I’m sure I can help you out with that.” The boy gave her a cocky smirk. “I doubt you’d be able to leave the theatre without any help either way.”

That didn’t go well with her. Sure, he might be cute and have a nice booty, but she would never let anyone tell her what she could or couldn’t do.

“Aca-scuse me,” she blurted out Aubrey’s favourite line. “I can walk my own ass home just fine.” She glared in his direction, shaking of his arm and crossing hers. The boy merely chuckled, allowing her to do so.

“Oh really? Prove it.” He nodded towards the stairs they were standing on, motioning for her to get her fine ass moving if she was so certain she could do it. The girl put her nose up in the air, her hand on her hip and started walking up the stairs, making it two steps far before her heels betrayed her once more, and without him catching her, landing her fine ass on the floor. The boy rolled his eyes at her and reached out his hand.

“Final offer, sweet cheeks.”

She didn’t know if it was because there might be some truth in her not making it out of the theatre, or if it was because there was something in the way he rolled his eyes at her – those mesmerising brown eyes – but she accepted his offer, grabbing his outstretched hand and allowing him to help her back up.

“Fine, Sugar.” She grumbled, “but no funny business.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

It was clear to both that was an obvious lie, but neither of them commented on it as they made their way out of the party, the music dying out the further they walked away from it. His arm had found its way again around her waist as they made their way back to campus in silence for the first few minutes. It was the dead of night and the campus seemed to behave like it, not a single living soul in sight. She probably would’ve found it scary if it wasn’t for him, now she just shivered. It was cold.

“Here,” he handed her his jacket, pausing so she could put it on. It was warm and filled with his scent. “You might wanna watch out with how much you drink around here,” he said after she finished zipping up his Treble-jacket. “There’s so much wrong going on outside, someone might take advantage of you.”

She stepped closer, allowing him to put his arm back around her as they continued onto their way. He didn’t look at her as he said that, just focussing on the road ahead.

“Thanks dad,” she rolled her eyes at him, “maybe I want to be taken advantage off.” She gave him her best seductive smile, which was only half as good as it would’ve been if she were sober.

“You would’ve called me daddy instead.” He gave her a cheeky wink, before turning right towards the building where she lived. She didn’t remember telling him where she lived, then again, things were pretty blurry ever since she saw him dancing with Kori, so she might’ve done at some point.

“Whatever you say, hot stud,” not much of a comeback, but better than nothing right? He grinned, letting her get away with it as he opened the door for her so she could enter the building, which she did stumbling in her case, keeping herself up by using the well.

“Room?” He asked, looking at the narrow stairs they had to climb up on. There was no way two people would fit properly next to each other.

“307, but I really don’t wanna climb those stairs.” She pouted at him, biting her bottom lip as she tried to figure out a way to get around that problem.

“What do you want me to do then. Carry you?” He joked, but to her intoxicated mind that was exactly what she wanted to do. So that’s how he ended up throwing the giggling mess she had turned into over his shoulders and dragging her up three flights of stairs. She had to admit she was impressed with him only being slightly out of breath as he put her back down on the ground. “There you go, key!” He opened his hand for her to put it in. As she grabbed the key out of her bra – purses were so inconvenient when dancing – she put it in his palm, lingering a little bit too long before retrieving her hand. He opened the door and lead her towards the bed as he looked for the switch to turn on her light. Thank the lord her roommate was always out with her girlfriend. As he turned around she had thrown her dress on the ground, wearing nothing but his jacket as she laid there on the bed, her hands propped under her chin as she looked at him innocently.

“You staying?” She asked with a wicked glint in her eyes as she licked her eyes, once again checking him out. He looked even better without a jacket, really. To his credit, he only hesitated for a moment before shaking his head.

“Do me the offer again when you’ll remember what we did in the morning.” He said, his eyes roaming her body, feeling dread that he couldn’t take her up  on her offer. She looked wonderful in his jacket, if he’d say so himself. The fact she hadn’t zipped it up entirely, giving him a teasing glint into her décolleté made it even better.

“Oh I will.” She grinned. She crawled under the blankets, making herself comfortable as he walked over , pulling them properly over her.

“You can give me my jacket back when you do then.” He murmured in her ear as he gave her a quick peck on her lips before walking away, killing the lights and closing the door behind him.

The burning sensation of his lips pressed against hers and the his husky, manly scent filled her dreams as she drifted off into forgetfulness, and awaking her memory the next morning when she woke up with a dreadful hangover.

 


	2. Dance with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Dance with me by Olly Murs

She still had to take him up on his offer. His jacket was draped over her arm-chair as she had been sleeping in it ever since the aca-initiation. She had to admit that sleeping in it hadn’t helped to get him out of her head, the only thing holding her back to take him up on his offer right then and there being her wanting to protect her vocal chords from being ripped out by wolves. However, the riff off tonight reminded her she was quite the thrill seeker. Sure, his dancing during the first dance had been more about enthusiasm than skills, but dang him singing was hot! But seriously Donald – she had figured out his name thanks to Beca who had been complaining about how he had swooped Jesse away from one of their ‘non’-dates – what was with the little hand movement when the song got cut off? She couldn’t keep herself from rolling her eyes.

When the next category got chosen, it proved to be even more eventful than the one before as they sang to each other in what only they knew was a promise for later. She hadn’t known that singing could be that sexy, but the moment Cynthia Rose started singing she knew what she was going to do. Sing away the sexual tension that had been hanging between them… Okay, and maybe also make him long after her like she’d been longing after him.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .

She still had his jacket, but besides Bumper moaning about him losing it, he didn’t really mind. It had looked good on her, too good, as he just couldn’t get her out of his head. Tonight was the perfect chance to change that. He needed the girl out of his head once and for all, since he was done trying to figure out what it was about her that fascinated him so much. The first time he had noticed her, had been during the auditions, as she walked on stage with such confidence that she just demanded to be looked at. And well, here dancing hadn’t let much up to imagination either. Just the memory of it alone was too distracting for him to properly focus on what they were doing. Not good. His thoughts went back to the party, when he had seen her dancing there in the dark with no care in the world, singing along to the song. It was then he knew this girl had to be his some night.

The riff off seemed to agree with him on that as the second category turned out to be ‘Songs about Sex’. Things turned out to be very interesting as he nearly lost his cool when she started grinding against her team-lid with such flair; it made him think of all the ways he wanted to dance with her. And if you asked him, she was thinking of all the ways she wanted to dance with him, why else would she be directing all her attention straight at him, demanding him to check her out. On the other hand, it did give him the inspiration to cut her off with his own song, singing in perfect harmony for a moment as he challenged her to talk about the two of them. When she gave his ‘Oh really’ straight back at him, he grinned. Guess she did remember some parts of the aca-initiation. Too bad Aubrey once again wanted to cut the fun, pulling her away as him and the other Trebles made her backtrack. But damn, when she came back to him, singing about how she wanted to make love to him like he wanted to, her hand on his chest … He had been disappointed when Jesse cut her off, wanting more of her.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .

They had lost the riff off, the game being rigged. Not even Donald’s cute victory dance made up for it, and when Aubrey told them to write a list of everything that went wrong that night instead of celebrating they had finally harmonised like Beca said, she just ended up being in a mood that asked her to do things the blonde wouldn’t approve off. Luckily, the distraction she needed decided to show up just on the right moment.

“Ladies.” Donald greeted them, a grin placed on his face.

“Beca, Stacie, Amy,” Jesse greeted them, his eyes never leaving Beca even as he addressed the other girls.

“You better not have come to gloat…” Amy gave the two Trebles a threatening glare.

“Us gloating? Never! Where would you get such an incredulous idea?” He probably would’ve sounded a lot more sincere if he hadn’t bumped into Jesse, his grin still obviously present. “We merely came here because my man here wanted to invite you to an afterparty.” He shrugged.

“Booze on us, obviously,” Jesse gave Beca his best puppy-dog-eyes as he added that little detail. Gosh, could it be any more obvious how infatuated he was with her?

“You had me at free Booze!” Amy pulled Beca with her, telling Jesse to lead the way, leaving Donald and Stacie by themselves.

“Can he be any more obvious about it?” Donald snorted as his friend nearly tripped over his own feet to get ahead of the two girls.

“Doubt it,” she sniggered as she watched them walk off. “Congrats on winning, by the way. Even though the game was completely rigged.” She gave him a cheeky smile before she linked arms with him. “You gonna show me the way to that party?”

“Rematch any time you want, baby,” he started walking in the direction their friends had took off in as he challenged her, giving her a wide grin in return.

“I was thinking of other ways you could make it up to me.” Her wink should tell him everything he needed to know.

“You’re ready to give my jacket back then? I don’t see it on you,” his brow was raised in amusement.

“It’s not like I could show up in a Treblemaker jacket, could I?” She pointed out, imagining how that would’ve gone with Aubrey, chuckling. Her face would’ve been brilliant but it just wasn’t worth being kicked out of the Bella’s, after all, nothing had happened, she had just ‘borrowed’ his jacked.

“But you can – dance – with a Treble tonight right? All night long?” He wiggled his brows, telling her exactly what kind of dancing he had in mind.

“I’ve seen you dance, Sugar. Nothing noteworthy.” She squeezed his arm teasingly as she shrugged in nonchalance. Oh yes, she was all up for the dancing all night gig, she assumed Amy and Beca would be too occupied with their own Treble issues, but she wasn’t gonna be easy.

“Let me prove you wrong on that, darling.”

They had reached a house off campus that was filled with dancing students, alcohol and loud music. News of the Trebles victory travelled fast.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .

This girl had a mouth on her, he thought to himself as he tried to come up with the perfect way to get back at her for insulting his dancing skills, something he didn’t take lightly. He grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the middle of the dancefloor, ignoring her faint complaints. He had expected her to put up a bit more of a fight, seeing that her teammates were at the party as well. Then again, he let his eyes roam the room.

“Seems like your friends have found some company.” He nodded in the direction of Bumper and Amy who were in some kind of heated argument, Beca and Jesse standing next to them trying not to laugh out loud.

“Sounds like we have a free pass then,” she started moving to the beat, grinding against him as she let go of herself, his hands resting on her hips as he moved along with her. Her hands moved up around his head, showing off her cleavage as it got pushed forward by that movement. She was driving him crazy as her nails dug into his scalp ever so slightly as she went through his hair, making him even more determined to spend all night with her.

He wasn’t certain when it happened, or who took the initiative, but at some point their lips locked, and their movements became more frantic as she turned around, pressing her body against his as they moved in sync. It was late already, they had seen Beca and Jesse leave earlier, and Amy and Bumper had suspiciously disappeared as well, not that it was any of their concerns right now. As their kiss deepened, his hands made their way down from her hips toward her ass, pulling her closer as he grabbed it firmly. The kiss got broken as she let her head fall back, exposing her neck to him, something he grateful made use off, as his lips found their way to her neck. He was skilful enough to figure out her sweet-spot, making her go weak in his arms as he marked hers as his for the nigh.

“Let’s take this party somewhere more private.” She suggested, dashing her eyes as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, something she didn’t have to ask him twice.

“My room is just up the stairs,” he pulled her with, through the small crowd that was still present and planned on partying till the sun would rise in the morning. As he pulled her with him in his room, picking her up and pushing her against the now locked door, lips locking once again.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .

Her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him back, hard. The feeling of the door against her back and his excitement against her own. Her hands were up in his hair, grabbing it hard as she bit down on his bottom lip. She was out of patience right now, the dancing being more than enough foreplay for her. Good thing he got the hint, as he basically threw her on the bed; she liked this rough side of him.

“Take it off.” He ordered, nodding at her dress as he took care of his own shirt, throwing it on the ground, revealing his toned abs. she complied to his wishes, loving her man to be dominant like that. As her dress joined his shirt on the ground, she was left in nothing but her string, and that sure as hell caught his eye, roaming her body with lust clear on his face.

“Like what you see?” She grinned at him, motioning for him to come closer.

“Always baby.” He replied, before crashing his lips back on hers.

She pulled him with her on the bed before she started fiddling with his jeans, trying to get it off as soon as she could. She needed him to help her out a hand before  his jeans joined the other clothes, and his glasses got put aside on his drawer.

“Please tell me you’ve got a –“

“Right here,” He came well prepared and she was glad for that.

The broken kiss only lasted for a second, but she already regretted the loss of contact. Luckily for her it didn’t take much longer and as he filled her up, their lips locked once again.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .

It was a good thing the music had been that loud, cause Stacie was anything but a quiet lover. She was a fierce one, claiming those she slept with with a passion he could get used to. It hadn’t stayed with just that one round either; they had tried out the bed, his desk, then to his shower – cause thank fuck he had a private shower – and back to his bed where they were currently laying under the covers, Stacie having claimed one of his favourite shirts – Marvel all the way, yo! -as she was curled up against him, her hands tracing lazy figures on his chest as she was half asleep already, her head resting on his shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her. The music had finally died down, and through his blinds he could vaguely – as far as was possible without his glasses – make out the full moon. It was four am, and he knew both of them had practice in the morning at eight. It would be a short night for both of them. His eyes travelled to the girl in his arms and he smiled, guessing he might have a hard time getting this shirt back as well.

“You know, I still haven’t gotten my jacket back,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head as he made himself comfortable to go to bed.

“Guess I’ll have to rain check that for another day then.” She murmured back, before drifting off to sleep.

Her face was the last thing he saw before he joined her.


End file.
